Harapan
by LovelyMina
Summary: Sebuah harapan yang ternyata menjadi sebuah kenyataan/DraMione/One Shoot/


Harapan

.

.

.

.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

Disclamer: J. K. Rowling

By: LovelyMina

Note: AU/OOC/ Typo(s) dan sebagainya

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan sendok beradu dengan cangkir setiap orang mengaduk minumanya, dan suara lonceng berbunyi setiap ada pelanggan yang masuk kedalam cafe yang cukup ramai siang ini, seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat bergelombang duduk sendirian di sudut café tersebut didekat kaca, menyesapi secangkir kopi dengan sebuah buku berada ditangan kirinya yang sudah terbuka dibagian yang kini sedang ia baca. Tasnya sedikit bergetar membuat perhatian gadis tersebut teralihkan, ia merogoh tasnya mencari sumber getaran tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari _handphone_ miliknya.

"Hermione" panggil sebuah suara dari _handphone_ tersebut "Ya Harry, ada apa?" gadis yang dipanggil Hermione tersebut menjawab panggilan tersebut "Kau berada dimana?" Tanya Harry, Hermione menghela nafasnya sebentar "Di café, sedang menghangatkan diri," jawab Hermione "Kalau kau di café, aku akan menemui mu nanti, ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu nanti malam," ucap Harry "Baiklah nanti malam," ucap Hermione lalu mengakhir panggilan tersebut.

Setelah selesai bercakap-cakap lewat _handphone _ia kembali menyibukan dirinya seperti kegiatannya sedia kala, sebuah buku yang sudah terbuka dan ditandai dengan pembatas halaman, kembali ia ambil dan baca dengan tekun

"Romeo and Juliet," sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanya kali ini, dan kali ini membuat Hermione terdiam kaku, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru cerah duduk dihadapanya "Hay Hermione, apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Pria tersebut, Hermione mendongak menatap mata biru itu secara langsung "Seperti yang kau lihat, dan kapan kau kembali kesini?" Tanya Hermione "Tadi pagi, aku langsung membereskan barang-barangku dikamar, dan berjalan-jalan melepas penat sebentar…" ucapan pemuda tersebut terpotong

"Lalu kau teringat akan tempat ini?" tebak Hermione memotong perkatan 'Draco' nama pemuda tersebut

"Begitulah, kau selalu tau apa yang kau pikirkan," ucap Draco "Tapi tidak apa yang kau rasakan," Ucap Hermione membalas perkataan Draco, Draco mengangkat tanganya, seorang pelayan menghampiri meja Hermione sambil membawa note dan pensil "Kopi hitam tanpa gula," ucap Draco, pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk memenuhi pesanan Draco

"Bagaimana kabar America?" Tanya Hermione "Ramai seperti biasa," jawab Draco

"Um, Hermione," panggil Draco dengan nada sangat hati-hati, Hermione menutup buku miliknya "Apa?" pertanyaan singkat Hermione tapi mampu membungkam mulut Draco yang siap melontarkan puluhan pertanyaan saat itu juga "Kau berkerja dimana?" Tanya Draco langsung, sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia menuruti mulutnya yang bicara spontan ia tau bukan itu yang ia ingin ucapkan

"Aku di…" ucapan Hermione terhenti saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Draco "You Raise me up." ucapan Draco menghentikan Hermione gerakan Hermione yang sedang menghabiskan kopi pesananya "Kau ingat ini?" Tanya Hermione tidak percaya, Draco mengangguk bangga "Ini salah satu kesukaan kita," ujar Draco

"Mau menemaniku berkeliling?" tawar Draco, Hermione tersenyum tipis mendengar tawaran tersebut mukanya memancarkan kebahagian berbeda dengan hatinya yang terasa agak sesak, Draco mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan berjalan ke arah kasir, dengan cepat ia kembali ke Hermione yang sudah menaruh bukunya didalam tas yang ia bawa

Mereka berdua segera mengetatkan pakaian yang mereka pakai, hawa udara yang cukup menusuk saat ini, musim dingin memang sudah berakhir tapi kelihatanya belum benar-benar berakhir melihat masih banyak orang hilir mudik di jalanan yang sedang ramai memakai syal dan pakaian penghangat lainya "Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hermione, Draco memelankan langkahnya membuat Hermione dapat mensejajarkan langkah kakinya

"Suasana disini tidak berubah," ucap Draco sambil mengedarkan pandanganya "Banyak yang berubah saat kau pergi, dan banyak juga yang tetap sama saat kau pergi," ujar Hermione sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain membiarkan Draco bingung dengan ucapanya tadi

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapan mu Hermione," kata Draco dengan jujur, matanya melebar melihat bahu Hermione sedikit bergetar, Draco melangkahkan kakinya mendekatkan dirinya kearah Hermione "Hermione, kau kenapa?" Tanya Draco, dengan setengah terkejut melihat Hermione memutar badanya dengan cepat "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hermione lalu segera menarik tangan Draco kearah danau yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada "Lihat, bahkan angsa-angsa itu masih ada disana, seperti dulu," ungkap Hermione mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Draco dan Draco hanya bisa ber-oh ria sebagai respon

"Kau ada waktu tidak nanti sore?" Tanya Draco "Untuk apa?" Hermione mencoba menimban-nimbang kemungkinan yang ada "Aku ingin ke toko yang ada diujung jalan sana, membeli cincin," jawab Draco, seketika raut wajah Hermione seketika murung, "Maaf, aku ada perkerjaan, rekan kerjaku mengirim pesan," ucap Hermione menuju halte bus dengan setengah berlari meninggalkan Draco seorang diri

Akhirnya karna tidak memiliki teman mengobrol Draco berjalan menuju tempat yang ia tuju sendirian, suara pintu terbuka terdengar saat Draco masuk kedalam toko perhiasan tersebut "Oh ada tamu rupanya," ucap seseorang yang sudah tua sepertinya "Apa yang kau cari anak muda?" Tanya Olivander sang pemilik toko yang sudah paruh baya saat ini "Aku mencari cincin," ucap Draco melihat-lihat cincin yang terpajang disepanjang etalase tersebut "Bisakah kau membantuku? Tuan Olivander? " Tanya Draco sambil melirik name tag yang dipakai oleh Tuan Olivander

"Perempuan yang beruntung itu sederhana, baik hati dan keras kepala," ucap Draco sambil mengingat sifat gadis yang kini mengisi relung hatinya "Bagimana dengan ini?" Tanya Tn. Olivander memperlihatkan sepasang cincin sederhana tapi cantik, dengan sekali anggukan pasti Draco membeli sepasang cincin tersebut.

Malam hari di Flat Hermione

"Sebenarnya ada apa Harry?" Tanya Hermione mempersilahkan Harry masuk "Kau harus bisa move on dari Draco, setidaknya ungkapkan saja apa yang kau rasakan kepadanya," ucap Harry to-the-point

"Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, sebaiknya kau pulang, asal kau tau tadi ia memintaku mengantarnya untuk membeli cincin," jawab Hermione, Harry mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban Hermione

"Aku tau itu, Draco sudah bercerita mengenai hal tersebut, dan sebaiknya kau kunjungi tempat bersejarah kalian berdua, karna ia akan pergi kembali," ucap Harry "Apa maksudmu? Pergi kembali?" Tanya Hermione mulai bingung "Pikirkan sendiri Mione, ikuti kata hatimu saat ini," ucap Harry lalu pamit pulang, selang 10 menit setelah kepergian Harry, Hermione mengambil tas miliknya dan segera berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Harry tadi,

Tempat setiap kali ia berkeluh kesah kepada orang dicintainya, tempat dimana ia menikmati waktu-waktu senggangnya sendirian kadang ditemani oleh orang yang berarti baginya, tempat dimana ia memendam rasa kesedihan saat mengenai cintanya pergi, tempat dimana semua kenangan manis terukir didalam kenanganya.

Pintu terbuka dengan cukup keras, membuat beberapa orang terkaget melihat kedatangan seorang gadis yang baru saja 1 tahun berkerja sebagai seorang dokter ahli syaraf , Hermione menatap Draco dengan pandangan sedih dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju dimana tempat pemuda tersebut duduk dan menyesap minuman favoritnya "Draco," panggil Hermione, keadaan Hermione yang cukup kacau membuat hati Draco menjadi cukup sesak dan perih

"Duduklah, aku sudah pesankan minuman," ucap Draco memberi kode kepada salah satu pelayan, dan benar saja seorang pelayan dengan nampan menaruh secangkir kopi di hadapan Hermione "Minumlah dulu." Dengan tangan agak gemetar Hermione meminum dengan perlahan lalu kembali menatap Draco dengan penuh pertanyaan "Apa maksud Harry dengan pergi kembali?" Tanya Hermione, hanya itu yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada pemuda yang berhasil merebut hatinya sejak kecil "Aku memang akan pergi kembali dari sini Hermione," jawab Draco dengan jujur "Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Hermione suaranya terdengar lirih

"Ada seseorang yang menyadarkanku dulu sebelum aku pindah ke luar negri." Draco memulai ceritanya

"Orang tersebut bilang dengan nada menantang, Apa kau tidak sadar sedari dulu dia mencintaimu? Orang itu bertanya kepadaku." Draco menarik nafas "Kau tidak sadar, bahwa orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu," lanjut Draco, Hermione memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain tapi Draco tau Hermione masih setia mendengar ceritanya

"Dia selalu ada disaat kau butuhkan dia, dan kini dengan gampangnya kau mengikuti perjodohan yang telah orang tuamu atur kurang dari 2 hari yang lalu, secara tidak langsung kau menyakiti hatinya." Draco kembali menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan "Dan aku sadar saat itu orang yang kucintai berada disaat-saat yang rapuh padahal ia orang yang kuat." Draco menghentikan ceritanya karna ia tertegun setetes air mata keluar dari mata _hazel_ yang selalu menatapnya dengan bahagia dan kuat

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Draco "Memang apa yang kau lihat," ucap Hermione sambil menyeka air matanya dalam hati ia merutuki saat-saat ia terlihat rapuh seperti saat ini "Dan mulai saat ini aku tidak mau orang yang ku cintai menjadi rapuh kembali, maukah kau membantuku Hermione?" Tanya Draco membuat Hermione tersentak kaget

"Membantuku diambang kebimbangan saat ini, bimbang kau akan menjawab apa, tolong pastikan ya atau tidak," ucap Draco mengeluarkan sebuah botak kecil dan membukanya menampilkan cincin yang tadi siang ia beli "Aku mencintaimu Hermione, jadi Ya atau tidak?" Tanya Draco, "Kau tau jawabanya Draco, kau sangat tau jawabanya," ucap Hermione, Draco tersenyum lembut memasangkan cincin ke jari manis milik Hermione

"Terima kasih telah menungguku sekian lama," ucap Draco, air mata Hermione kembali keluar,

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah sekian lama memendam rasa ini_

_rasa yang bagaikan harapan seperti angin lalu_

_Berbagai rintangan ku lewati dengan penuh ketegaran_

_Ada saat dimana ku terjatuh begitu saja_

_Tidak kuat menahan semua rasa sakit dan sedih _

_Tapi saat kucoba untuk kembali bangkit _

_Bayanganmu selalu ada di benak ku_

_Dan kusadari ku tetap menunggumu_

_Harapan yang menjadi kenyataan _

_karna kau datang dan mengucapkan _

_Kalimat yang begitu sakral bagiku _

'_Aku mencintaimu'_

_._

_._

_._

END

* * *

Note:

Silahkan mengetik pendapat kalian di kotak review, apa saja aku menghargai pendapat kalian

.

Salam

.

.

LovelyMina


End file.
